


Value for Money

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Qui-Gon Jinn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Wolfe</p><p>Qui-Gon is being held in a brothel. Obi-Wan buys his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value for Money

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

I pushed the door opened and entered the room murmuring dismissal to the droid and closing the door behind me. I avoided looking into the room as long as possible by turning and ensuring the door was locked, then my eyes were drawn inexorably to the other side of the room. He was standing against the sideboard, leaning against the dark wood pouring wine, but as my eyes reached him he straightened and turned to face me.   
  
//Master?// the thought was hesitant and a little worried. I watched his face carefully, taking in the slightly hazy expression and the relief that joined the hint of shame and something else I couldn't quite place. He was wearing only a pair of dark coloured trousers in a silky, clinging fabric that hung low on his hips, his chest and feet were bare. His hair was lose around his shoulders. I took a shaky breath. He looked vulnerable, younger somehow and unsure, and there were unfamiliar emotions flickering in his eyes.   
  
He also looked stunning, tall and lean and powerful, the soft fabric emphasising the sharp jut of his hips and the bulge at his groin. The knowledge that I had just paid a small fortune to spend the night with him was lending an air of forbidden eroticism to the vision before me. I tried to reach along our bond again, and again received no reply. I opened my mouth to speak when I saw that my Master was directing his eyes to a dark corner where two walls met the ceiling. Following his glance I saw that a tiny surveillance device was inset into the cornice.   
  
I moved forward to take the glass that was being offered. //I see it Master// and added vocally, "They tell me you are Jedi."   
  
"People who are trying to sell something often make exaggerated claims for the merchandise." Qui-Gon's voice was a little husky sending shivers through me.   
  
"I hope they are not exaggerated, I certainly paid enough for you." I replied as casually as I could. //Can we get out of here?//   
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then I shall have to see that you get value for money wont I?" He stepped close to me and placed a hand around my neck, holding me firmly and pulling me closer. I was frozen as I watched his mouth descend and brush my lips lightly before moving to nuzzle under my ear. His voice was barely a whisper, "Can you sense the surveillance device?" I nodded. "Then try to make it a little less effective, just fuzzy not disabled."   
  
His lips were resting on my skin doing terrible things to my concentration but I did as he asked and managed to tweak the device. //I think that should do it Master.// I stifled a groan as he moved back to my mouth and licked my lips before kissing me lingeringly. //Master?//   
  
"What do you want?" he asked.   
  
"I'm sorry?" I felt dazed.   
  
"You paid for me, what do you want me to do?"   
  
Oh my...this was going to be a difficult night...I couldn't really do this....not with my Master...could I? //Master?//   
  
He was watching me with an understanding glow in those deep blue eyes. "It's alright you know. Whatever you want is yours for the asking. This is your night." He ran a finger down my cheek as I took a gulp of wine to steady my nerves... a little alcohol might be helpful. His soft voice was driving me crazy. "What are your deepest....darkest ...desires."   
  
//Master!?// It seemed to be all I could say and a gleam of mischief lit his eyes.   
  
"Tell me your fantasies."   
  
He was definitely teasing me so I decided to respond in kind, perhaps all we would have to do was talk to each other... yeah sure. "My fantasies....Hmm..." I made a play of remembering, it wasn't too hard I had been dreaming of the body in front of me since I was around sixteen. Dreams of him running his big hands all over me, stroking and teasing and probing. Dreams of being picked up in his arms and carried to the huge bed in his room in the Temple...tossed down to lie sprawled while he stood and stripped his clothes off, tossing them away in his eagerness. Dreams of being held down while he swallowed me whole, of having gentle hands run down my back while he thrust inside me, of being pushed against the wall...   
  
" _Tell_  me!" The sound of his voice suddenly harsh brought me back to reality and I realised that he had heard my thoughts. I felt my face flame and tried to look away but he held my face between his hands. "Whatever you want to do is alright little one."   
  
//Little one?// I saw the smile in his eyes deepen and felt frustrated that he was unable to access the Force to speak to me through the bond. I repeated it out loud. "Little one?"   
  
"All things are relative and besides I don't know your name."   
  
Of course, we didn't know each other, "Call me Ben." I used that name often enough.   
  
"Well Ben, what shall we do?" He drained his glass and placed it on a low table. "Shall we take it slow and gentle or do you want it hot and wild." As he said it he leaned in to me again, "See if you can fuzz the surveillance a bit more, I'd rather not see this for sale on street corners." It was barely a breath across my skin and I shuddered as he nipped on my earlobe, but I managed to nudge the device a bit more, hoping it would be enough. He was right, tonight would be difficult enough to deal with in the cold light of day without hard evidence for all and sundry to leer over.   
  
Suddenly something snapped, if this was going to happen I might as well enjoy it. I pulled his mouth to mine and growled , "Wild and hot," then I kissed him long and hard. Part of me was quaking at touching my Master like this and part of me was screaming  _YES_.   
  
When I came up for air he stepped away and just stood gazing down at me his eyes dark, his lips slightly parted his chest heaving a little as he too regained his composure. "Now what."   
  
"Undress me." The words came out of my mouth without conscious thought and I trembled as something wild flared in his eyes.   
  
"Oh yes." He said it so low I doubt the recorders could have picked it up even before I'd fiddled with them. For a moment he seemed to be considering then he moved to the wall and dimmed the lights to a golden glow. "Better." He was talking to himself I think, perhaps it was the drugs I was sure they'd fed him or perhaps he was following his own advice and living in the moment.   
  
He stood in front of me and slid his hands under the lose jacket I wore, easing it off my shoulders and tossing it over the back of a chair. Then he ran his hands down the snug white T-shirt letting his finger tips trail over every ridge and hollow before tugging it out of the waist band, peeling the stretchy fabric up over my head and sending it to rest beside the jacket. For a long moment his hands rested flat on my chest and I closed my eyes and felt the warmth seep into me.   
  
"Take of your shoes."   
  
I looked into his eyes, "I thought  _you_  were undressing me."   
  
He raised an amused eyebrow and dropped lightly to his knees lifting one foot in his hands so I had to lean on his shoulder to keep balance. He slid off the soft boot and sock then simply held my foot in his hand, long fingers curling around. Suddenly my foot seemed tiny in his huge hands. He rubbed his thumb from ankle to toe and squeezed gently. I have never found feet all that alluring but by the time he had both mine bare I was ready to collapse in a quivering mess. Sensing my emotions he smiled up at me and pressed a soft kiss to each foot before standing to face me again.   
  
"Which just leaves these, " he murmured as he curled a finger into the waist band and began to undo the buttons, slowly, letting his fingers rest against my skin as they moved oh-so-slowly downward. When the fastenings were all open he put his hands on the fabric over my hips and eased it down. I hissed as my cock was tortured by the slow graze of the fabric and let out a soft moan as I was exposed to the air and his gaze. "Beautiful," a sigh as he took me in his hand and again just held me.   
  
The expression in his eyes as he looked at my body sent a flare of warmth, lust and affection through me. Then his eyes raised to mine and held me as he quickly stripped the trousers down my legs and edged me forward so I stepped out of them.   
  
I was naked before him, hard and eager. Once again he murmured, "Beautiful," and I blushed under his gaze. "Now what little one." He smiled at my flare of indignation at the name. "You have the rest of your life to be sensible and responsible. Let yourself go." A long finger roamed from my collarbone to my cock. "Take what you want."   
  
The contrast between the soft voice and the hot smoulder in his eyes pushed me over the edge.   
  
"Go and stand by the table." I waited while he obeyed. "The other side, face me." That would have his back to the recording device. I took a moment to fuzz it a little more, hopefully they would think it was slowly failing, then I went to stand behind him. "Drop your pants." A tiny shudder ran across the muscles in his back then he moved to untie the cord and allowed the silky fabric to slither down those long, long legs.   
  
I drank in the sight of him, beautiful was too small a word. I rested a hand on his firm buttocks, "Spread your legs," and had to close my eyes as he did so, almost coming as he stood before me. "Bend over, on the table." He might not be have been able to communicate in words through the bond but a torrent of emotions were flooding over me. In the back of my mind were concerns about how we would deal with this in our real life but in the front of my mind was need and want and it was mirrored by the desire I was receiving from my Master.   
  
I brushed his hair to one side letting it slide through my hands, so soft and sensuous. Soon I was going to feel that silk sliding over my thighs...soon...but not just yet. My hands massaged lightly down his back, tracing over the bones of his spine and coming to rest on his hips. I held them there as I struggled to maintain some control my fingers making tiny movements on the surprisingly soft skin. He was breathing heavily and he sighed as I bent to kiss the small of his back. I licked along the length of his spine until I was able to kiss the back of his neck, biting softly as I made my way along one shoulder. My cock was pressed against his buttocks and he wriggled back crushing it between us. Suddenly I realised that I'd forgotten something and I stood and went to the side of the bed.   
  
Sapphire blue eyes were following me as I brought the oil back to the table, they were fixed on my hands as I opened the bottle and poured out the liquid then they drifted closed as I brought one hand to rest in his coccyx. One finger slid slowly down, down until it rested on the ring of muscle. I flicked the tip lightly over the opening, smiling as I heard a shaky breath and a soft sigh, then I bent forward and let my tongue follow the route my finger had taken.   
  
"Open for me," I had to clamp my lips shut as I breathed his name in my mind, //Qui-Gon.//   
  
He threw his arms out grabbing hold of the sides of the table and taking most of his weight with his arms letting his knees bend and his legs fall further apart. I knelt and kissed up the inner thighs, gently fondling his penis and testicles as I moved up to press a probing kiss into my goal. That warm, soft, commanding voice that has ordered my life since I was thirteen, growled at me, "Now...do it...fuck me...NOW."   
  
A whiplash of sensation flashed through me and, as always, I did what he asked. I stood between his thighs and, resting one hand on his lower back, I guided the head of my cock carefully into him. Breathing raggedly I paused and sent a query to him, //Qui-Gon....are you alright?// and in reply he reached one hand back and took hold of mine. His fingers were grasping mine in a strangle hold and he pushed back forcing me deep inside.   
  
Then all thought fled and it was just Qui-Gon and me, bound together by duty and loyalty and lust and love.   
  
It was too intense to last long and all my reality was gathering to focus on the man beneath me and the blinding pleasure, then my muscles were convulsing and I was collapsed over the beautiful body of my Master.   
  
My Master...all of a sudden reality flooded back. //Master?// I peeled myself away from the glorious warmth and put a hand on his shoulder. //Master?// "Are you alright?"   
  
"Oooph," he straightened, bending sideways to stretch out the kinks. "Am I alright?" He took my head between his hands and kissed me hard, coaxing my lips open and plundering my mouth, then he let go of me and went to retrieve the glasses. "I'm better than alright." Refilling the glasses he handed me one and drank from the other. "What next I wonder." He was watching me with a speculative look.   
  
Somehow I didn't trust that expression. For whatever reason Qui-Gon was not himself tonight, not the serene, restrained,  _proper_  Jedi Master I knew and loved. Not that I didn't find this version fascinating it's just that I didn't altogether trust him.   
  
He sank into a dark leather armchair and held out his hand, "Come here little one." I was caught like some small rodent in a predators glare, even as I took a hasty gulp of wine I was moving to stand before him. He took hold of my cock and it began to stir to life in his hand, as he rubbed his thumb over the head he took a leisurely sip and said quietly. "Kneel." Before I'd consciously heard the word I was kneeling at his feet. "Closer." He let his knees fall apart and I was between them my hands resting on his thighs.   
  
I opened my mouth to speak but he laid his fingers on my lips silencing me. "Shh." His other hand was running through my hair. I leaned into his touch and opening my lips again drew one finger in to suck it and flick my tongue against the pad. He drew his fingers from my mouth and my head followed as they retreated, the hand in my hair encouraging me forward as well. His eyes held a question and I smiled up at him as I leaned forward and licked along his length. We both sighed in unison as I took him into my mouth, so big, so hard, so Qui- Gon.   
  
I pleasured him that way until I could sense he was at the brink then he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head. Again he looked deep into my eyes before he spoke. "Fetch the oil." It was on the table and took seconds to retrieve. I handed it to him. "Give me your hand," he poured oil into my palm and leaned back while I slathered his penis revelling in the feel of slick skin over hard muscle. He put a hand over mine and laced our fingers together as we stroked. Then, "Turn around."   
  
I'm sure my eyes glazed over as I realised what he was planning, his hands were on my hips as I turned and I leaned back into them as he kneaded my buttocks. A blunt finger nudged against me then slid inexorably home. I flinched a little as the muscle gave and the forward motion stopped. "Have you done this before?" I didn't answer just tried to push back but the hand on my back stopped me. "Have you? Tell me?"   
  
I shook my head. //Please don't stop Master. Not now.// I could sense anxiety mixing with the lust. //We may never do this again and I want it....I want  _you_...please Qui-Gon.// His head fell forward to rest beside the hand on my back. Now I could feel his hair brushing across the sensitive skin, making me writhe, and his lips gentle on my back. "I want you. I want you to do this to me....with me."   
  
I could sense his indecision and his need, only the lifetime of control seemed to hold him from giving in to the need. If I let that control win I may never have this, so I played dirty. //Do you want me to let someone else do this? How will you feel knowing you have driven me to another man's bed....and that all the time I will be thinking of you. Imagining your cock buried inside me as he fucks me."   
  
At that there was a harsh growl that reverberated through me and the finger pushed deep inside me then pulled back and a second joined it. I had expected pleasure but the blaze that lit my nervous system took me by surprise. Qui-Gon's mouth was still against my back and he growled softly, "You think anyone else could give you this." I almost sobbed as his fingers withdrew and his lips left my skin with a final lick.   
  
Then this hands were took a firm hold on my hips and he positioned me, moving one hand to guide himself into me. There was pain but I used the Force to ease the burn as I was slowly lowered, and filled and then the pleasure flared again. He placed one hand under my buttocks controlling my movements while the other reached around to stroke my reawakened erection. I was suspended between his hands and his penis, pleasure arcing back and forth until I was existing only for the sensation of his touch. Every nerve was sensitised, I could feel the hard callouses and the soft skin between his talented fingers, I could feel his bulk deep inside me, I could feel his lips and tongue and teeth nibbling and licking along my shoulders and suddenly the merest whisper of him in my mind.   
  
//Master// I squirmed as I fought for my climax then the world was exploding in light and I was being held in strong arms as he turned me in his lap. I sighed against his neck, "Master."   
  
A gentle hand was in my hair, "Padawan". We sat like that while we recovered and he picked up his glass and drank then tipped my head up and fed me wine from his mouth. I thought I was in one of my long held fantasies as I snuggled against him, when real life made it's presence felt. Qui-Gon had shifted to place the glass on the floor and the room was plunged into darkness.   
  
I was lifted as Qui-Gon stood and he shepherded me across the room. Falling into the habits of a lifetime I followed him and was surprised to be handed a bundle of fabric as he pulled back curtains and revealed a window. The fabric turned out to be a long cloak and soon the two of us were on a balcony high in the Coruscant skyline.   
  
"This way Padawan." Qui-Gon was slipping over the edge of the balcony to land on one below. We made our way down until we were level with the roof of a neighbouring building where a temple transport was parked. A Force assisted leap and we were climbing into the transport.   
  
As we entered our rooms I looked at my Master. "Did you know the window was there?"   
  
He nodded, knowing what I was really asking "But remember they were watching us Padawan."   
  
"So they were. Why didn't you black the lights out earlier?"   
  
A raised eyebrow and a puzzled expression. "What makes you think I was responsible for the lights?"   
  
"I haven't been your apprentice for twelve years for nothing Master."   
  
"I'm glad to hear it Padawan. I couldn't douse the lights until I could control the Force."   
  
"That's true, but why didn't you ask me to do it?"   
  
He had taken his familiar pose arms crossed and hands hidden inside the wide sleeves of the cloak. His voice was calm, "Ah but we needed to make them believe that you were a real buyer, they were expecting a Jedi would try to rescue me...we would never have got away." He was walking towards me holding my gaze, "And I would never have known about your fantasies my Padawan."   
  
That look I distrusted was back in his eyes. I started to back away from him, "But I haven't told you half of them yet...and you haven't told me any of yours." I angled my steps so I was heading for the bathroom. "I am particularly fond of the one where you take me against the wall in the shower." His eyes were fairly blazing now and I let the cloak fall to the floor and disappeared into the bathroom hotly pursued by a very determined Jedi Master.   
  
Pity we never got a copy of the surveillance tape. 


End file.
